


BETTER HALF: Part 2

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 2yeon deserves the fluff, 2yeon is my comfort ship, Continuation of Part 1, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, Last Part, M/M, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned Other ITZY Member(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, jeongyeon a simp, this is definitely quite long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: "Are you happy, Jeong?" Nayeon suddenly asks. Jeongyeon was taken aback as the question was a bit surprising, jumping off from Nayeon's lips out of nowhere.Jeongyeon didn't responded right away, but instead she smiled. A whole heartfelt smile, "of course, I am."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Kudos: 19





	BETTER HALF: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of BETTER HALF
> 
> 2yeon One Shot AU
> 
> \-----
> 
> This will be the last part for Better Half

The wedding was a success, and the venue for the reception was not that far from the church. The ceremony was majestic, it was as if the guests were watching a happy ending from a Disney movie. Sana even teared up after Jeongyeon and Nayeon exchanged their vows.

Right now, the newly wedded couple are busy accommodating their guests as they prepare for their departure. The last part of the reception was a send-off for Jeongyeon and Nayeon, who was getting ready to leave and going straight for their honeymoon.

"Unnie, congratulations!" Yeji greeted Nayeon. Beside her was Ryujin, who was smiling happily. "I'm sorry the other members couldn't make it. They're kind of busy." Yeji said shyly.

"It’s okay, it’s okay!" Nayeon smiles. "They already greeted us through call a while ago." Unfortunately for their juniors, only Yeji and Ryujin was able to attend their wedding, but all five members sent their gifts to them.

"Unnie, please take care and have fun." Ryujin said. The whisker-y smile on her face never left. Nayeon just laughed softly and said her gratitude before excusing herself from the two as she went on next to the other guests.

"What happened, Jisoo-ah? Is there a problem?" Nayeon asks as soon as she met the girls from BLACKPINK from the reception. Jisoo has this problematic to troubled kind of face and her other members can't help but smile, while Lisa was already on the verge of laughing.

"I was thinking," Jisoo starts. "What should I call you? Should I still call you Im Nayeon or should I start calling you, Mrs. Yoo?" Jisoo playfully asked, but collapsed into laughter afterwards, followed by the other members and Nayeon herself. The latter giggled softly as she is now trying to get used to the name.

Jennie gets in closer and hugs her long-time friend tightly. "Have fun, I know you'll be happy because you got _her_." Jennie whispers as she caresses Nayeon's back while hugging her.

"Thank you, Jennie. I hope you'll get to wear the ring soon." Nayeon jokes and then breaks the hug as they broke into a small laughter.

"Yah! Not yet, Nayeon-ah!" Jennie said as she tries to hide the blush on her cheeks. Her relationship with Lisa left the fans wondering on when will it be their time to taking it on a deeper level like Nayeon's, but every time they're being asked about the topic, they wisely choose their words for an answer. Basically, avoiding it to prevent an uprising from the fans because of excitement.

"Nayeon unnie, isn't it time already for the both of you to leave?" Rosé asked, while holding a half-eaten cupcake on her left hand. She's still chowing down some food while almost the rest of the guests are already done eating as they are getting ready for the the send-off.

Nayeon quickly turns her feet around, looking for Jeongyeon in the crowd. The place was filled with people, that even on her heels, she was having a hard time finding her wife. Until Jihyo tapped the mic and called everyone's attention.

"Everyone, thank you for coming tonight. But this night won't be complete without the send-off for the newly wedded couple," Jihyo says and then cheers from the crowd followed. "Let's all wish them safe travels for their journey!"

The crowd cheered even more, Nayeon was guided outside the venue, where a black sedan was waiting for them. Honestly, she's more shocked that the sedan looked luxurious than the send-off party they are having.

"Don't worry unnie, everything is set." Dahyun winked at her while Momo and Sana were putting their luggages on the trunk of the sedan.

"Do you have everything with you, unnie?" Tzuyu asked.

Oh, Nayeon wanted say yes, she could actually.

But there's one more missing.

Jeongyeon was not in the scene yet.

She hasn't seen Jeongyeon ever since the dance floor from the reception opened. Since they have to accommodate some of their guests, they've been on separate ways and haven't seen each other yet for the past hour.

Meanwhile on Jeongyeon's part, she was with Mina who was leading her outside the venue for the send-off. Don't get the wrong idea, don't even think about it.

Minutes before the send-off, Mina called Jeongyeon to give her unnie a gift. It was a sentimental gift and Mina was shy to give it during the party so she wanted to give it to Jeongyeon privately. It was a gift for all those years that Jeongyeon took care, not only her but the rest of the members.

Jeongyeon completed the shared moment she had with Mina with a tight hug, saying she was also thankful for being a part of TWICE and being her friend. Though the hug could last long not until Chaeyoung broke in and called their attention.

"Unnie, if you wanted to get to your honeymoon in one piece, you better get going." Chaeyoung said. Indeed, it caught their attention and then it was followed by a heartily laugh. "You're the only one missing, and Nayeon unnie is getting mad."

Hearing that Nayeon would be mad, Jeongyeon's laugh from before was mixed with nervousness. God knows how Nayeon gets jealous sometimes.

"Unnie, please," Chaeyoung says before leaving. "Stop stealing some alone time with my girlfriend!" The baby beast whined which earned Jeongyeon and Mina's laughter.

"Ah!" Dahyun exclaims when she finally saw Jeongyeon coming out. "There's Jeongyeon unnie!" Everyone turned their heads towards Jeongyeon, who was smiling because she was late.

"Yah, Jeongyeon! You're only married for a few hours and now you're with another woman already!" Sana chimes in when she saw that Mina was with Jeongyeon.

"Stop it," Jeongyeon laughs and snakes her arm on Nayeon's waist immediately. "She just handed me a gift, that's all." She continues and shows a small box from her hand.

"Nayeon unnie, be careful. Look how Jeongyeon unnie is already cheating you with Mina unnie." Tzuyu nonchalantly commented. Everyone laughed at Tzuyu's comment. While Mina playfully denies their playful accusations and Chaeyoung was sure to prove it by pulling the taller girl close to her by the waist.

And then when everything's complete, they boarded the sedan and went off their merry way. Inside the car, Nayeon snatched the gift that Mina gave.

"You're really out there purposely doing this, huh?" The older girl said, acting like a jealous girlfriend.

"What? Are you kidding?" Jeongyeon rebutts. Nayeon didn't replied but proceeded to untie the ribbon on the box.

"You're really going to believe them?" Jeongyeon jokingly says as she watches Nayeon silently opening the box. Inside the box was a photo locket necklace, one for each of the couple, both were silver coated. When Nayeon opened hers, inside the locket was a picture of Jeongyeon and a picture of them, OT9. The same was for Jeongyeon but with Nayeon on it.

When the taller girl got a glimpse of the locket, she can't help but smile. "Mina was quite sentimental when she handed me these," Jeongyeon says as she gestures to Nayeon that she would put the necklace on her.

"Chaeyoung would be mad if you keep stealing her girlfriend from her." Nayeon laughs softly. She ran her fingers on the necklace, adoring it through touch.

It was a simple yet a very sweet gift from Mina, and both of them really liked the idea of having a couple necklace to begin their lives as a married couple.

*******

After their 13-hour flight, all they wanted to do was lay down on their bed in their hotel room and sleep to recharge themselves before starting the planned journey that is ahead of them.

"Leave the luggages, Jeong," Nayeon mumbles. When they arrived on their hotel room, Nayeon quickly threw herself on the queen sized bed that was covered in thick white sheets. She was still on her shoes and haven't changed her clothes into comfy ones.

"I'm not sleeping on that bed if your shoes leaves dirt on the mattress." Jeongyeon complains. She was fixing their luggages, putting some important clothes on the cabinet. But Nayeon didn't moved an inch, and before Jeongyeon knew it, Nayeon was already fast asleep.

They decided to spend the honeymoon in Spain and the first thing that they would do is hiking in _Picos de Europa_ , a famous mountain range in Spain. Nayeon knows that it would be tiring so she slept right away once they arrived in Spain, while Jeongyeon stayed awake a little longer before joining the older girl in bed.

With professional hikers and trekkers to guide them while they explore the wonders of the mountain range, Jeongyeon kept her pace so that Nayeon wouldn't be left behind. She never left Nayeon's side and was constantly holding her hand when there are places where it seemed scary for Nayeon.

Nayeon can't help but to take photos of the scenery before them, she would constantly stop and take photos, and sometimes would urge Jeongyeon to pose for a picture while the scenery behind her was breathtaking. Nayeon couldn't ask for more breathtaking views other than what nature can give and her wife in a single photo, and for every photo that Jeongyeon is in, she can't help but smile widely.

They would occasionally take breaks on certain areas on the mountain and Jeongyeon would always check on Nayeon first, constantly asking if she was okay or if her left leg hurt or if she needed anything. Such a selfless feat from someone, and Nayeon loved every bit of it from Jeongyeon.

Even when they're married already, the pranks that Jeongyeon always do never fails. She would often scare Nayeon when they're near a cliff or at an edge of the track they're walking, which she'll earn a shriek from Nayeon and the latter would cling to the arms of the taller girl. Jeongyeon would only laugh to her heart's content when she succeeds.

She always does.

*******

The nights in Spain felt magical, they were offered a dinner at the balcony which was located at the very top floor of the hotel they were staying. It was a candle lit dinner, typical roses scattered on the floor and some music played by classical musicians. They definitely enjoyed the dinner as they watched how to sky bled orange and then relaxes into dark blue and then finally resting into a black sky.

"The stars won't leave you, Nabong." Jeongyeon complaints. They're finally settled in their room for their first night, and Nayeon was busy taking pictures of the stars on the balcony of their room. Though Nayeon ignored her for few moments, she eventually settled with the pictures she captured and joined Jeongyeon on the bed.

Nayeon snuggled closer to Jeongyeon, as if forcing her way into her, though the younger welcomed the other with widely opened arms. Nayeon rested her head almost at Jeongyeon's shoulder, she snuggled way too close that her nose were already touching Jeongyeon's neck. Little did Jeongyeon know, there was something else lurking behind the snuggle that Nayeon was doing.

"Are you tired from today?" Nayeon suddenly asks, her breath grazing Jeongyeon's skin. Jeongyeon just hummed in response. She was busy with her phone, scrolling and browsing through social media.

Out of nowhere, Nayeon's fingers suddenly danced along Jeongyeon's shirt. Tracing the letters imprinted on her shirt and sometimes, intentionally, slipping past through the fabric and barely touching Jeongyeon's stomach. At first, Jeongyeon would ignore it, since Nayeon often do it when they're together, but everything seemed different when she felt Nayeon's long fingers playfully touching what's inside her shirt.

 _This is far worse than the thirst traps she'd done._ Jeongyeon mentally tells herself as she completely knew where this is headed.

Nayeon got up and excused herself, saying she needs to go to the bathroom. Though the younger could have a little breather when Nayeon left, she eventually had a hard time concentrating on her phone when Nayeon entered her view. Her eyes darted back and forth to the woman standing at the foot of the bed and back to the screen of her phone.

 _Good lord, what is this?_ Jeongyeon says to herself and gulps slowly when she realized that Nayeon changed her top, from an oversized shirt to a tank top that revealed the curves of Nayeon's body and exposed some of her skin.

Without words to utter, Nayeon climbed to the bed, only to stop when Jeongyeon's legs was between her own. With eyes locked on to Jeongyeon, the older ran a hand on her hair, while the other person carefully watched as she finally realizes what is happening.

She's on it tonight.

Nayeon's seducing her.

 _Oh god, help me._ Not at Jeongyeon panicking over the sight of her wife who is a sexy mess that makes her fall into a panicking gay mess right now.

Suddenly, a smirk from Nayeon's lips resurfaced. "I thought you're tired?" She's very familiar with Jeongyeon's state right now. She knew that the woman below her is trying to control herself from giving in to her tactics.

"I am," Jeongyeon replied _way_ too quickly, which she regretted instantly. Nayeon bit her lower lip to prevent her from smiling, knowing that her wife is in such panic. The latter leaned forward, just inches away from their lips touching, breaths are becoming heavier and Jeongyeon was becoming restless.

"Really? Though your body says otherwise," the older girl whispered on the other's ear. Without a response to utter, Nayeon crashed her lips to Jeongyeon, it was not rough yet it was not smooth as well.

Jeongyeon swore she could've controlled herself and not give in, but she responded to Nayeon's kiss just as the same. This kind of setting is no longer new to them, though they don't do it often, they surely leave something later in the morning. Seconds later, they pulled apart, gasping for air but their foreheads still touching. Breaths are now heavier than before and it’s getting hotter.

Nayeon leaned forward to kiss Jeongyeon again, but this time it was different from the first. Jeongyeon's hands were already climbing up on Nayeon's thigh, carefully caressing it before reaching out to her ass and giving it a light squeeze which earned Nayeon a low muffled moan.

As if it was a signal, Jeongyeon's hand slowly crawled towards the hem of Nayeon's tank top, with a light break from their make out session, she took it off and threw it somewhere on the floor, leaving Nayeon with only her brassiere as her top.

Without wasting seconds, their lips connected again just as before and before Jeongyeon could touch the bareness of Nayeon's skin, her phone suddenly rang. To both of their frustration and annoyance, they pulled apart and Jeongyeon prompted herself using her elbows and looked for her phone while Nayeon was straddling on top of Jeongyeon.

 _"Jeongyeon unnie!"_ The speaker's phone roared. It was a call from their friends, specifically their seven other friends.

"Seriously? A face time?" Nayeon breathes out in annoyance.

"Hey guys!" Jeongyeon greeted back and stretched her arms farther to let the other people on the other side of the call see her whole face. Nayeon didn't moved an inch, though.

 _"Wait, wait, are we disturbing you guys?"_ Momo asked. She could've noticed the sudden mess in Jeongyeon's hair and the unpreparedness of her bare face after an intense make out session.

Jeongyeon couldn't answer right away as she stumbles upon her words when she saw Nayeon rolled her eyes at Momo question.

 _"Yah! Momoring, you don't have to ask them!"_ Sana said and laughs and the others followed. Jeongyeon could only smile and laugh awkwardly as Nayeon slumped herself on the bed, covering herself with the thick blanket.

"I-It's fine!" Jeongyeon replies. She could feel the intense irritation from Nayeon beside her as if she's ready to kill anyone who touches her.

 _"You don't have to force yourself to tell a lie, unnie."_ Dahyun comments and another round of laughter followed.

 _"Where's Nayeon unnie?"_ Mina asks. Jeongyeon glanced at Nayeon who stayed in her position, annoyed. The younger then showed the phone to Nayeon and everyone on the other side of the call quickly greeted Nayeon once they were finally able to see her.

 _"Guys, I think we better drop the call."_ Jihyo says while smiling as they saw how annoyed Nayeon was. The others were suppressing their laughter as they know what Jihyo meant.

"It’s getting late in here, I think we should hang up." Jeongyeon says and everyone agreed. Jeongyeon thought that the call already ended but then she received multiple messages.

**_Momo: I bet someone won't be able to walk tomorrow_ **   
**_Sana: I'll just pray for someone's legs tomorrow_ **   
**_Chaeyoung: tell Nayeon unnie to calm down first._ **   
**_Tzuyu: just pretend the call never happened, unnie._ **   
**_Jihyo: please don't break anything istg_ **   
**_Mina: Jeongyeon unnie, Nayeon unnie, fighting!_ **   
**_Dahyun: I'll pray for your neighboring rooms_ **

Reading what her friends sent her, Jeongyeon made a mental note to smack them one by one when they got back to Korea.

*******

The following day would be a blessing in disguise, the activity was just a tour around some of the old and abandoned castles in Picos de Europa. Oh, someone's legs is thankful for the day's activity.

At nearly lunch time, the tour guide was still endlessly blabbering about facts and the history of the castle she's pointing behind her. The scenery around never fails to amaze them and that every angle is worth of taking a photo. Even if the tour guide never wavered under the intense work, Jeongyeon couldn't care less about the words the tour guide says, because she's freakin' hungry already.

Even if her stomach protests and wanted to ditch the tour and just eat somewhere, she can't, because she's way too busy holding Nayeon's hand while the other hand was fixing the shorter girl's hat she bought because it was too cute.

It was kind of windy, but it was okay, they don't mind at all. It was actually perfect, as to what Jeongyeon would like to call it. Nayeon was simply wearing a dress with sunflowers as its design while her hair was braided into two french braids and the hat she bought to complete the look.

As Jeongyeon was busy fixing her wife's hat, Nayeon couldn't help but stare into Jeongyeon's eyes. Those brown eyes that could easily captivate oneself, trapping one's soul inside and letting them see the universe in them. How this _universe_ would eventually be someone else's sanctuary, showing what home feels like, letting them know that home will always be in between someone's arms.

And Nayeon found her home in Jeongyeon's eyes.

"Are you happy, Jeong?" Nayeon suddenly asks. Jeongyeon was taken aback as the question was a bit surprising, jumping off from Nayeon's lips out of nowhere.

Jeongyeon didn't responded right away, but instead she smiled. A whole heartfelt smile, "of course, I am."

From that moment, Nayeon saw a smile from Jeongyeon that reached her eyes. It’s not that her smile never reached her eyes the moment they fell more deeply in love within their relationship, but today's smile from Jeongyeon was a little different from the rest.

Her smile portrayed more than what Jeongyeon just said. It was more of like, " _of course I'm happy, because you're my home."_

Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon by the arm, wrapping her arm around her quickly and showed her phone with the front camera ready for a selfie.

"Babe, smile!" Nayeon cheers.

They both shared a sweet, charming, and loving smile before Nayeon presses the shutter of the camera on her phone. The background was the castle on their tour, and as if God wanted to make this day a perfect one, the lighting from the sun was just enough to highlight both of their facial features.

"As castles were once a home to royalties way back in history, I hope some of you will soon find homes in someone else's hearts," the tour guide ends their discussion about the castle behind her. "Alright fellas, follow me for the last destination." They added and urged the crowd to follow them.

Nayeon was quick to post on her social media, specifically on Instagram, the selfie they just had.

She posted it with the caption, saying;

**_"@iamnayeon: Home is when I'm with Yoo @jeongyeonisme"_ **

Not even sparing five minutes from the clock, both of their phones chimed continuously as notifications came in.

**_"@kim.dubu: I didn't ordered cheese on my salad "_ **   
**_"@jihyo_: just go back on hiking already."_ **   
**_"@tzuyoda: never knew "you" was spelled "yoo" now."_ **   
**_"@chae.chaeyoung: is that a tongue twister tzuyu-ah?"_ **   
**_"@hirai_momoring: she be posting for the first time while in Spain, and yet she chose to post this."_ **   
**_"@minariii_: how does it feel to be god's favorite?"_ **   
**_"@minatozakisana: more cheese on my cheese kimbap."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
